


Sad Lonely Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Romance, the doctor purrs and that is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Doctor said it felt like none of his people survived, he left out one person, one possibility. And there's avery goodreason for that..





	Sad Lonely Eyes

The Doctor sighed deeply and closed his eyes, letting his exhausted face rest on Rose’s shoulder. The last trip brought him to the bottom of a pit, without a rope, wherein a giant fiery Beast proceeded to threaten him, while all he cared about was Rose’s safety. So, this nice evening on the beach of Barcelona, the planet not the city, was a blessing.

“Are you really sure, that no one survived but you?” Rose asked him, stroking the sticky-uppy parts of his hair. 

“I’d say that’s pretty much impossible,” the Doctor replied sadly. 

“How do you know?” Rose began stroking his back in sympathy.

“Time Lords are connected telepathically. There’s really very few who would hide their presence from me,” he explained, looking down nostalgically at the memory of the Master. 

“So there _is_ someone who you might not detect?”, Rose asked. The Doctor winced at the thought, and changed the subject. The sun was sliding slowly down in the horizon, blood red. 

“Look at that sun. It’s the same colour as the visions in my nightmares. That’s the first thing the last me saw, after regenerating. The blood red, explosive aftermath,” Tears emerged in his eyes, which were full of revulsion towards his former self, which as it turns out, wasn’t the Doctor she met in her shop a year ago. 

“Who were they?” Rose asked after kissing the Doctor on the cheek.

“His name, the one he chose, was the Master. We were best friends at the Academy. I loved him. In a way..you wouldn’t understand,” the Doctor remarked. But Rose _did_ understand. 

“Before Time Lords begin school, at the Academy, they have to look through the Infinite Schism, this hole in time and space. You see the whole Time Vortex. All of it. ALL of Time and Space. It’s beautiful, and terrifying. Some like me, ran in fear. Only I never _stopped.._ ” he laughed.

“The Master went mad. Said he heard drumming in his head, 24/7. He got the most terrible ideas, some which involved hurting people on Earth. Don’t know where he was before the very end of the War, but..” at this, the Doctor broke, grasping Rose, and hugging her tightly while crying for a long time. 

“I can’t bear to imagine his survival, nor his death,” the Doctor said finally, looking at Rose with the deepest, saddest, loneliest eyes she’d ever seen. 

“Then don’t. Just imagine the twin suns. Forever rising and setting,” Rose told him comfortingly, pointing at the sunset. The Doctor closed his eyes once more, and put his head back on her shoulder. Rose put her arm around him, scratching him behind his ear. With both eyes half-open, admiring the beautiful sunset, the Doctor relaxed completely. His heartbeats slowed, and he began purring. He felt safe next to her. And she next to him. 

“I love you, Rose,” he told her quietly. 

“I know. I love you too, Doctor,” Rose replied with a smile. 

“It’s beautiful.” Rose and the Doctor said in unison. They both cheered “Jinx!” and erupted into laughter. It lowered to a chuckle, while at the same time, the Doctor continued mild purring in happiness.


End file.
